


Makoto and his shit brothers

by TheChildOfDreams



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chat Group AU, Chat bois, Dont give chihiro any power, F/F, F/M, Gay, Help, I made this at one in the morning, Leon stop, M/M, More to be added as the story continues - Freeform, Written at like one in the morning, at all, chat group, hopefully, im dead, kill me, no one dies, this is my au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChildOfDreams/pseuds/TheChildOfDreams
Summary: Hopeiskey: can you guysHopeiskey: not be embarrassingOmaru: Nope too late!TheNormalOne: we are going to be so embarrassingTheStrangeOne: if they are true friends, they wont care.Hopeiskey: oh(Komaru's here too)





	Makoto and his shit brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome to the wonderful trash with the misleading title me and my sister has concocted
> 
> So this is a au im working on basically where Hinata and Izuru are like separate and also Makotos older brothers. They're twins hehe.
> 
> Its a chat story for now but during parts im probably going to full out write (if that makes sense??)
> 
> Its one in the morning.
> 
> Help me.
> 
> Hopeiskey = Makoto   
> Baseballsuccs = Leon  
> MythicBinch = Togami   
> 531Freezeit = Hagakure  
> TechDaddy = Chihiro  
> BurnBabyBurn = Celeste  
> Dunkn'donuts = Ashina  
> Animeguy = Yamada  
> Prettybluesongbird = Mizano   
> TheModarator = Ishimaru   
> ButterBoi = Mondo   
> Despairsbitch = Junko  
> DistressedBisexual = Toko  
> MilitaryMom = Mukuro  
> DefectiveDetective = Kirigiri   
> SakaraSMASH = Sakara
> 
> Omaru = Komaru
> 
> TheNormalOne = Hinata  
> TheStrangeOne = Izuru

* _Hopeiskey added TheNormalOne, TheStrangeOne, and Omaru to a chat!_ *

* _Hopeiskey changed the chat name to My Bitch Siblings_ *

Hopeiskey: fight me

Hopeiskey: um

Hopeiskey: i was thinking about inviting my friends from school over

Hopeiskey: can you guys

Hopeiskey: not be embarrassing

Omaru: Nope too late!

TheNormalOne: we are going to be so embarrassing

TheStrangeOne: if they are true friends, they wont care.

Hopeiskey: oh

Hopeiskey: well thats true Izzy

Hopeiskey:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

TheStrangeOne: dont call me "Izzy" ever again.

Hopeiskey: Izzy

TheNormalOne: Izzu

Omaru: IZZY

* _TheStrangeOne has left the chat_ *

Hopeiskey: Izzy nooooo

* _Hopeiskey has added TheStrangeOne to the chat_ *

TheNormalOne: Bad Izzu

Hopeiskey: imaddingmyfriendsnow

Hopeiskey: pleasedontbeweird

Omaru: Hehehehehe

* _Hopeiskey has added Baseballsuccs, MythicBinch, 531Freezeit, TechDaddy, BurnBabyBurn, Dunkn'donuts, Animeguy, Prettybluesongbird, TheModarator, ButterBoi, Despairsbitch, DistressedBisexual, MilitaryMom, DefectiveDetective, and SakaraSMASH to the chat!_ *

* _Hopeiskey has changed the chat name to My Bitch Friends_ *

TheStrangeOne: all your names are ridiculous.

Omaru: Izzy be nice

Baseballsuccs: your one to talk

Hopeiskey: leon be nice

ButterBoi: FUCK

TheModarator: Mondo!

Baseballsuccs: gay

Hopeiskey: what

Baseballsuccs: he used his first name

DistressedBisexual: gay

Omaru: Toko!

Despairsbitch: gaaaaaaay

Hopeiskey: oml

* _BurnBabyBurn has changed their name to RoyalMilkTea_ *

RoyalMilkTea: Excuse me for this but, 'gay'.

TechDaddy: Why is my phone blowing up?

DefectiveDetective: Celeste i do not believe that's how it works.

RoyalMilkTea: Shh, im trying something.

DefectiveDetective: Oh, carry on then.

Hopeiskey: EVERY1 SHUT UP

Hopeiskey: thank you

Hopeiskey: (* _⌒▽⌒_ *)θ～♪

DistressedBisexual: w-why are we shutting up exactly?

MythicBinch: Tell them Naegi

Hopeiskey: oh right

Hopeiskey: you are all invited over for a party/sleep over thing at my house this friday

Hopeiskey: as like a

Hopeiskey: end of the summer party thing

Hopeiskey: yea

TheNormalOne: He's been planning this for ages

DistressedBisexual: W-weirdo...

Omaru: toko be nice

DistressedBisexual: Trust me, im being the nicest i can be right now.

Omaru: oh

Hopeiskey: ANYWAYS

Hopeiskey: I HOPE you all can come

Hopeiskey: ;D

DistressedBisexual:...i wont...

Omaru: please come for me??

Baseballsuccs: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Baseballsuccs: thats what she said

TechDaddy: Leon no!  ＼(｀0´)／

DistressedBisexual: fine..ill come, just shut up about it already!

Dunkin'Donuts: I'll go if theres donuts!!

Dunkin'Donuts: ew wait that was really stereotypical and cliche for me to say

Dunkin'Donut: lemme try again... Uh, I'll go if theres no donuts...?

Hopeiskey: alright then

Hopeiskey: thats two out of 15

TechDaddy: Ill go! If you want me to, that is.

Baseballsuccs: im definitely going if my tech daddy's going

Baseballsuccs: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* _TechDaddy has changed their name to Cheerios_ *

Cheerios: im locking my doors from now on.

Baseballsuccs: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Baseballsuccs: i like eating Cheerios

Baseballsuccs: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* _Cheerios has changed their name to Chihelpme_ *

ButterBoi: Leon you little piece of shIt stop fUucking harassing Chihiro

TheModarator: Mondo you need to calm down!

Baseballsuccs: gay

ButterBoi: its not my fault the fUcking toaster wont worLEON I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT

Hopeiskey: my toaster works

* _Omaru has kicked Baseballsuccs and ButterBoi for the chat!_ *

Omaru: So

Omaru: who else is coming

* _Chihelpme has changed their name to Cheerios_ *

* _Cheerios added Baseballsuccs and ButterBoi_ *

Cheerios: im disappointed in both of you.

Dunkin'Donuts: Sakura's coming!!!

Baseballsuccs: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ButterBoi: Me and Ishimaru are going too

TheModarator: Ishimaru and I, Mondo

Baseballsuccs: gay

Cheerios: (ﾉ_ _)ﾉ |__|

Prettybluesongbird: Chihiro! No flipping tables in the house!

MilitaryMom: Straight

Cheerios:  (ﾉ･ｪ･)ﾉ Your not my friend anymore, Makoto give me admin permissions please.

Hopeiskey: uh

Hopeiskey: okay?

Baseballsuccs: NO

* _Hopeiskey gives Cheerios admin abilitys!_ *

Hopeiskey: your welcome

Baseballsuccs: YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL

* _Cheerios has disabled Hopeiskey, TheNormalOne, TheStrangeOne, and Omaru's admin abilitys!_ *

TheNormalOne: WHATTHEHELL

Baseballsuccs: it has begun

Hopeiskey: ....wut?

* _Cheerios has kicked Hopeiskey, MilitaryMom, PrettyBlueSongBird_ *

Omaru: kotoooooooooooo

TheNormalOne: makooooooooooooooo

Baseballsuccs: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

* _Baseballsuccs has left the chat!_ *

* _MythicBinch has left the chat!_ *

* _SakaraSMASH has left the chat!_ *

Dunkin'Donuts: Sakara!!

* _Dunkin'Donuts has left the chat!_ *

Despairsbitch: my sis.... (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

* _Despairsbitch has left the chat!_ *

ButterBoi: C'mon Chihiro, we dont have to do this again

ButterBoi: you remember what happened last time

* _Cheerios has kicked TheMonitor from the chat!_ *

Cheerios: fite me ｡･ﾟヾ(✦థ ｪ థ)ﾉ｡ﾟ･｡

* _RoyalMilkTea had left the chat_ *

* _DefectiveDetective has left the chat_ *

ButterBoi:  凸(｀0´)凸

* _Cheerios has kicked ButterBoi, 531Freezeit, AnimeGuy, and DistressedBisexual from the chat!_ *

Omaru:  (/・・)ノ

TheNormalOne: you cruel monster

* _Cheerios has kicked Omaru and TheNormalOne from the chat!_ *

~THREE HOURS LATER~

TheStrangeOne: What.

TheStrangeOne: The.

TheStrangeOne: Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to make.
> 
> Um so yea. Be expecting the next installment soon?
> 
> (Its so late and i should be asleep so idk probably (/・・)ノ)
> 
> If you see any grammar or spelling or anything mistakes just KINDLY tell me in the comments
> 
> I will ignore any mean comments! (★^O^★)


End file.
